DEVELOP NEW COMMERCIALLY VIABLE DEVICES, TOOLS, TECHNOLOGIES OR INTEGRATED SYSTEMS FOR DRUG DETECTION AND DEACTIVATION TO DETER OPIOID THEFT IN HOSPITALS.